Dusk before Dawn
by CosmicStarlight22
Summary: Stiles is a Jedi in training who guards the Galaxy as one of its most sworn protectors. Little does Stiles know there is a being in the universe who wants Stiles to turn and to join him in the Dark side of the force. Will Stiles succumb to the Dark side or will he rise and take down the Galactic Empire, and restore peace in the galaxy?
1. Chapter 1

(AN) Hello! So I had watched the Last Jedi, and the next day I felt the urge to write. This is what I came up with. It took way longer than expected to write this. This was originally going to be a one-shot in my Dark!Sam story-The many evils of Sam Winchester but I've changed my mind. This story feels larger and I want it to be at least a few chapters long. I always wanted to do a Star Wars story within the realm of either Supernatural or Teen Wolf, and I decided to do both. I've seen writers on FF do that and so I will also have this story Supernatural, but I might change a few things to fit the fandom I'm writing for. And I'm pleased to be presenting this to you. I do have a few important questions at the end of this chapter as who Stiles's rival will be and such. Other than that please keep reading and enjoy the story.

 **Warnings-muder, mass genocide, kidnapping, manipulation, force bond, etc..**

 **Disclaimer- I do NOT own Star Wars or any part of its universe or characters. Also being said, I do not own Teen Wolf or any of its** characters. **Please don't sue me.**

* * *

 **Stiles's POV: Location_Hoth-**

The light side, the dark side. I would be lying if I said I haven't felt the pull from them both, that I still do...I was born to follow the light, trained to do so my entire life. I am a Jedi knight and I represent as a beacon of peace throughout the galaxy. I put all others before myself. Yet, why do I still feel the darkness? The desire to join a force that is beyond evil, beyond rational approach? Is is because the Sith don't have to play by the rules? Is is because they can get whatever they desire? Or is it simply because they can love without punishment?

I shiver at the prospect. Love, it's one of the few things Jedi aren't permitted to have. We can't feel attachment or attraction. We can only have selfless love thowards family members and friends. The desire for anything beyond that and friendliness is a breach of the Jedi code. Jedi also may never marry or have children. And for that my heart weeps for the love I never had or will ever will have. I almost don't catch how my sadness morphes into anger, turning into fury, and I quickly repress the emotions. I'm not week, I can't let myself feel this way. It's uncanny and I will not fall prey to the bleak emotions of the Sith.

Why do I let myself fall down this rabbit hole of thinking? I should be proud to be one of the galaxy's greatest protectors. I save people and I snuff out the dark that poisons as the shadow of the light. Focus on your mission Stiles and remember master's words...'Always protect the light.'

I hear the approach of footsteps and a hum from the force. I know who it is before I see the approaching figure, it's my master. Deaton. It seems like he always comes when someone is thinking about him, or at least when I always do.

"What are you doing out here in the cold, young Jedi?" Deaton asks. The disapproval in his tone at my actions tells me to school my words and to be respectful. Even though Deaton is one of the more relaxed Jedi masters there is, there is no excuse to treat him with anything other than respect.

"I'm sorry master. I just came out here for a breath of fresh air. I had the dream again. It felt more real this time. Please, forgive me." I shutter after speaking but not because of the icy weather, but because I remember my nightmare so clearly. I remember _him_ so clearly, the man who has been haunting my dreams.

For over half a moon cycle my dreams have been plagued by what I had first thought to believe were visions. In the dreams which always are the same I see red, I see carnage. I see a battle that appears to be made up of equal sides but one gains the upper hand. I see Jedi fall, I see the masked man behind it all.

The strange thing is everything is always the same in the dream but not him. With every dream he always comes to me and says different things. At first he seemed surprised and intrigued by me but then that changed into anger as he perceived me to be a distraction from his destined path. But recently the man has treated me kindly, he says he thinks we're destined to rule together. I'm happy the man is just a figure of my dreams.

"Stiles," Deaton interrupts my dark thoughts. "I know your dreams feel real but they are just that. Dreams and nothing more. The battle and the man you see are just figments of your imagination. You are just stressed but I know what will help. I want you to reach out into the force and tell me what you see."

I stare at Deaton blankly for a moment but I eventually do as he asks. Deaton has always made me do this exercise when I'm upset or angry, it helps me balance myself. I close my eyes and I stretch out my mind, and I bare my emotions to the increasing wave in my head.

"What do you see?" Deaton's voice sounds far away but I latch onto his question.

"I see...everything. I see peace, I see nature balancing itself out, time and time again. I see life being born, I see kindness, and hope. I see..."

I gasp in shock when I see it. The swarm of darkness, it creeps up and engulfs the rays of the light I was just seeing. It takes over, and the light is almost squashed entirely and flashes of death and decay sweep over and consume me. I can feel myself react to the horrible sight as my body convulses and I can faintly hear Deaton cry out in alarm.

"Stiles! Stiles, snap out of it!"

Deaton's words are almost unnoticeable as the darkness moves from my head down my body. The darkness has almost filled every crevice of me before a spark of pain reunites me back into reality. My eyes snap open and are only foggy for a moment before they focus on Deaton who towers above me. When did I fall? I groan as I bring my hand up to rub against my left cheek where pain blooms from the area. Deaton extends a hand down and I accept it.

Deaton looks apologetic and offers an exclamation. "I'm sorry about your cheek. I had to do something to pull you back, even if I had to strike you. I know violence is not our way. You scared me Stiles, what happened to you? What happened to seeing the light?"

I stared into Deaton's pleading eyes and the shame inside me increases ten fold. I don't want to disappoint Deaton but I also don't want to lie to him. I tell him of what I saw and Deaton's face clouds over with confusion before landing on worry. I can tell he's brewing up a speech to calm me down but I don't wish to hear what he has to say. Nothing he can say will make me feel better anyways. I hold a hand up and Deaton's words die on his lips.

"Please," I beg him without saying anything else.

Deaton reluctantly accepts my request and nods. I'm shocked by my master's willingness but I reward him with a grateful smile. Sometimes I forget how blessed I am that the council made Deaton my master.

I was just a young babe when my father was found and banished for conceiving me. My father was a Jedi and he broke one of the most sacred rules. I am by many means a product of an abomination in the eyes of the Jedi council, but I was an innocent and found to have the force lurking inside me. The council debated long before assigning Deaton to raise me and to teach me the ways of the force. Deaton may not be the most ideal parent figure but he took the place of the dad I never have met. As for my mother I was told she died when she gave birth to me. Sometimes I think I see her in my most peaceful dreams, she is beautiful there. I wish I could've know her.

I don't realize I'm freezing until Deaton beckons me inside. I'm immediately hit with warmness and my body curles up in pleasure at feeling such glorious heat after having been outside for over an hour.

I look over at Deaton and see his eyes are glazed over, and he has a finger taped against his head. I wonder who he's talking too with the force. It's not long before Deaton finishes and he looks wary. "Stiles, It's time for us to leave. Jedi master Chris Argent has just informed me that there has been a disturbance in the force. A master who was escorting a youngling, traveled to Takodana to meet scavengers for trade but they never showed. No one can detect their presence, it's like they've been cut off from the force but yet there is no sign of their passing. Master Argent belives a Sith must've attacked them."

I don't process what Deaton had said for a long moment. Sith? A Sith captured two of our own? The Sith have been in hiding for so long, maintaining undercover. Why now do they make a move? Deaton's face shows confusion and I know he won't be able to answer my questions. I quess we'll have to answer them ourselves.

"I'll pack straight away master. We'll find them and bring them home," I assure Deaton.

Deaton shoots me a pleased look and I make way to my bedroom to pack my belongings. At least being a Jedi I don't own many possessions so packing is a breeze. I easily fill a small bag and Deaton is quick to enter my room carrying a small bag of his own.

"Stiles," he greets me. "I'll place our bags in the ship and set its course. It'll take a few moments so you can relax and metatiate if you'd like. I feel like you need some more time meditating as to work on balancing yourself.

Deaton reaches out and I hand him my bag. Deaton doesn't wait for me to agree to his suggestion beofre he leaves in a rush. Typical, he just expects me to do everything he wants. Fine...I groan and sink my body down to the carpeted floor. I fold my legs over each other and close my eyes. As always when I meditate I recite the worlds of the Jedi code, and it brings me tranquility and happiness.

 _There is no emotion, there is peace._

 _There is no ignorance, there is knowledge._

 _There is no passion, there is serenity._

 _There is no chaos, there is harmony._

 _There is no death, there is the force_.

Repeating the words over and over I lose myself into utter peace and I try not to think of what's to come until Deaton comes to take me away.

...

(3 hours later: Location_Takodana)

Takodana is easily one of the most appealing planets in the galaxy. In all my eighteen years of life, no planet has captivated my interest more than this one. I feel like I would be content roaming Takodana for the rest of my life if I were not a Jedi. I'm not sure if it's the planet's endless lush forests or it's the planet's neutrality that calls out to me. This planet holds the perfect balance of light and darkness. For one cannot live without the other.

Also another cool thing about this planet is that Maz Kanata's castle resides here! I've always wanted to meet Maz, I hear she's an extraordinary woman who might be slightly crazy. I wish we had time to make a pit stop there but we have to do what we were sent to do. We'd been out trekking in the woods for a few hours before we decided to take a break. We are next to a stream and I gaze at it longingly as I gulp down the contents of my water canteen. I can feel a light bedding of sweat trickle down my forhead and the stream looks more inviting to jump in. I look to see if Deaton is thinking the same thing I am but he's pacing back and forth and I can tell he's lost.

"Master, I hate to ask but we've been roaming the woods for hours. You've been following the force but there has been no sign of Jedi Finstock and the youngling accompanying him. I wonder why we've not seen any sight of them?" I ask. We're missing something, I know we are.

If I didn't know Deaton better I would say he looked fusterated but I can tell he's really just dumbfounded by our lack of discovery as much as I am. By all means we should've found our comrades but following the force has yielded us with no results. Why?

Roaring sounds above me and I glance up and I'm met with the stunning look of a starship hovering over me. I wordlessly open my mouth in shock and can't contain myself from the fear that floods me as I recognize this particular starship. It's the one from my dreams. The sleek aircraft hovers for what feels like a lifetime before it cascades downward and lands on the grassy ground.

The door hisses as it's opened and I have my eyes trained to see who it is that comes out, but I have a tight feeling in my chest that I know who it'll be. I'm taken aback as a mini swarm of storm troopers run out of the ship and they form a right formation around one another. They are armed and their blasters are trained at Deaton and I. I look over at Deaton and he looks as surprised as I am. Deaton doesn't waste anytime though as he withdraws his lightsaber and he looks almost meanincing as the blue light from his light saber highlights his face. Taking a cue from him I withdraw my own lightsaber and hold in taught, ready to strike at anyone who approaches.

It feels like a lifetime as both the storm troopers, Deaton, and I stand in a silent standoff with neither party making a move. I think we would've all stayed like that forever if had not a figure cloaked in black emerged as the last one to arrive from the enemy ship.

I felt my breath catch in my throat as the familer being from my nightmares came down the ramp of the ship before falling inches short in front of the storm troopers. This can't be happening, Deaton said he wasn't real, I believed this man wasn't real. Shit, I'm doomed. As I'm panicing I notice the cloaked man is studying me from head to toe.

I almost lose it when the man speaks to me. "Stiles, I've waited for this day since the first dream I had of you. I've come for you. I'm here to collect you, and show you the ways of the dark side."

I bring my lightsaber closer to me and I shake my head. What is this guy playing at? "I don't know who you are dude, but you aren't showing me anything," I snark at him.

"We'll see," the man says almost sounding playful. Then before I can can say anything else he rushes at me with full speed and I barely have anytime before he draws his lightsaber and it connects with my own.

* * *

(AN) So that concludes chapter one. I'm not sure how long this story will be. But before I can continue with another chapter I would like you guys to tell me who the masked man is for example Derek, Theo, Scott, etc... And if you prefer him remaining evil or possibly becoming good and also being maybe being the love interest of Stiles. The fate of the tone of the story will be decided by that. So please let me know your thoughts and opinions in the comments or via message. Thank you and I hope you have an amazing day.


	2. Chapter 2

(AN) Hello there! So I wrote this chapter slower than I thought I would, I'm going to really try to be better at updating. There were no reviews for chapter one, so I was stumped with who to cast as the big baddie. So I'm going to go with my own choice and I'm sorry if you don't like who I pick. I will ask two questions at the end of this chapter though pertaining to the bad guy in the story if you wish to partake in those plot choices. Also I'm sorry for the lame fight scene, I promise future ones will be better.

 **Warnings-murder, mass genocide, kidnapping, manipulation, force bond, etc..**

 **Disclaimer- I do NOT own Star Wars or any part of its universe or characters. Also being said, I do not own Teen Wolf or any of its characters. I also don't own the quote below. Please don't sue me.**

 _*"Whoever fights monsters should see to it that in the process he does not become a monster. And if you gaze long enough into an abyss, the abyss will gaze back into you."-Friedrich Nietzsche*_

* * *

 **Stiles's POV: Location_Takodana-**

Master always said I was good at being on the offense when fighting, but I trully perceive myself as a dilettante. I am a poser lurking under the guise of trained warrior. I am barely a match for that to which that I am facing. It's hard enough to keep going...

I gasp in pain and clutch my left thigh as it throbs in agony. I don't have long to recover from the onslaught of battle before I quickly have to duck in order to avoid a lightsaber being swung at me. I'm lucky as it ends up coming short just a few inches away from my face, instead of colliding together with it. I look at my opponent and I'm dumbfounded to see his body shows no signs of stress or tiredness from our ongoing fight. We've been dueling for at least an hour now and I can feel my adrenaline fade with each passing second. No amount of my previous training ever prepared me for a battle such as this one. I know enough to keep going and evading but it's clear my adversary knows more about fighting and strategizing than I do. He's winning but I can't let him.

A cry rages out from my lips, I dash quickly to the the nightmarish figure in front of me and I growl in anger as he easily sidesteps my attempted attack. The masked man doesn't even try to hide the gleefulness that radiates from him from in the force. I can feel his smugness that I'm angry, he wants me to be mad. He wants me to be just like him, to become what's he's become. Maybe something even worse.

After a pregnant pause brimming full of our conflicting emotions I step forward and prepare to try to strike at the man again when I feel my whole body contacting up in pain. My muscles throb painfully and I'm held in place for easy pickings. I hold back a startled cry of alarm as the masked man before me steps in close and grabs one of my arms before I can react. He makes quick work in disarming me and tugs me forward to him, and end I up hitting hard back against his body. Instantly the force used pain disappears and relief floods through me like a tital wave. I try to trash as much as I can in his hold but he brings his lightsaber before my neck just inches away, and my struggle ceases.

"It's over, Stiles. You've fought bravely but you clearly need a better teacher to show you how to fight. I can be your teacher, I can introduce you to things you'd never believe you could do. Stop resisting me and come with me peacefully, and I promise no harm will fall to your master."

I look over to where Deaton is still fighting against the parade of the storm troopers. As soon as the masked man started the duel between us, the storm troopers had advanced against him. Under a normal case I know Deaton would've wiped them out quickly, but my master must be in some sort of peril because he's only taken down a few of the storm troopers that are fighting him. I watch as Deaton wields his lightsaber to block the blasts from the storm trooper weapons and I feel worried for him.

There is a light tug pulling my attention away from Deaton back to the man holding me. I wish I could see this man's face, I wish I knew who he was. The dreams, we've been talking with each other this entire time. I wish I had believed in myself that they were real. I stretch out with my mind to get a read of the man but am denied access. The masked man chuckles and he sounds amused as he asks, "You want to know who I am? I guess it's not fair that I know all about you but you know so little about me. You may have heard my name before, heard of my story. Tell me, have you ever heard the tale of the downfall of Derek Hale?"

I fall back into the man's arms more and feel my body freeze up in unmasked shock. No way this man can be Derek Hale. One of the first stories I was ever told as a youngling was the tale of the traitor Derek, and how he nearly killed a member of the Jedi counsel.

Apparently Derek was trained by a brilliant Jedi master, but in his many years of training Derek met and feel in love with a woman. Unknown to Derek this said woman was a Sith Lord and she was very cunning. She seduced Derek with her charms and with time she seduced his mind with dark thoughts. It wasn't long before Derek was poisoned against the light but he still had goodness lurking inside him. Derek reached out to his master in a moment of clarity, and told him about the woman. And how he was torn between the darkness and the light. His master had told him to stay away from the woman and that he would stop her.

The woman found out about Derek ratting her out and she betrayed him by slaughtering his entire family. When Derek had seen what she had done he tracked her down to their old meeting place where they would meet in secret, and they fought in an epic battle to which Derek had emerged as the victor. Derek would've killed her right then and there if his master had not interrupted the fight and stopped Derek's attempted fatel blow to her. Derek was furious his master had fumbled his revenge and he turned all his anger to his once perceived friend and ally. They fought and legend says the master almost lost his life that day, but he managed to escape with the Sith woman and flee away on his ship.

It's been said Derek roams the galaxy to find his past master and the woman who betrayed his heart. What had happened to the woman, I don't know. And who Derek's previous master is, I also don't know. I was never told these answers but younglings are told this story as a warning to what love and anger can drive you to become. Derek used to be known as a caring person who held the galaxies best interests at heart, but he became a ruthless being set on revenge and set on the path of destruction. No one ever knew what happened to Derek but if this is indeed him I'm facing against, than I'm in way more trouble than I had thought I was.

"I've heard of Derek Hale, he's a traitor to the Jedi order. If you are him, or not I don't care. I just ask that you look past your dark urges to spare my master, he means a lot to me." I beg the man holding me captive.

The masked man growls and he uses his grip on me to shake me in disapproval. "I am Derek Hale! And it was not I who betrayed the Jedi council, but them who betrayed me! I was seeking justice against my family's killer and my master forted my plan of revenge. He said he was trying to preserve the good left inside me, but he was just afraid of my power. My master hated that I became more powerful than him. The council is a joke, it's filled with idiots who value their desires over their own kind. Your master is just using you, he doesn't care about you. No one in the council values your life, they just want you to serve them, be their puppet. Will you allow them to play you, Stiles?"

I had been passive since Derek had captured me in his hold but his words spark a fire in my chest that threatens to burn me whole.

Derek retreats his lightsaber away from my neck and dignities it before attaching it to his armor. Using his hold on me he starts to drag me backwards to his ship and I desperately try to get away from him. I try using the force to push his body away from me but I'm not strong enough and Derek resists my futile escape attempts. We're almost fully inside the ship when Derek cries out and let's go of me. Not wasting the given opportunity I run as soon as I'm free and I sigh in relief as I see it was Deaton who had freed me from Derek's grasp.

Deaton looks calm despite the situation and gestures me to stand beside him to which I happily oblige while reclaiming my weapon which had been abandoned in the grass.

"You can't face both of us Derek," Deaton says with an unfamiliar emotion clouding his voice. "You won't last long now that I've taken down your storm troopers. You'll have to face us both by yourself, and you know you won't win that fight."

Despite not being able to see Derek's face I know he must be seething underneath his helmet. Be it as it may I can hear the raw angry passion in his voice as he addresses my master's claims. "You're right for now old man. You may have stopped me for the moment but you both will see me again and next time I promise I will win."

Keeping a watchful gaze on Deaton and I, Derek backs away until he's safely inside his ship before he closes the bay door. Derek makes the ship lift off and it makes the ground quake as he flies off away from us. Why did Derek give up so easily? I want to be thrilled with our victory but it came with a price I'm unaware of. Derek clearly wanted to fight Deaton and to take me away with him. Why didn't he continue his attack?

"Stiles," Deaton says and I focus on him. Deaton eyes me up and down and I know he's trying to scan me for any injuries. Finding none Deaton relaxes and beacons me to follow him as he walks in the direction we had come from. Not wanting to remain silent I chased after him and began asking him what I was thinking. "Master, why did he stop? Why is Derek Hale of all people the one I've been seeing in my dreams? You told me the man in my dreams didn't exist, did you know it was Derek I was dreaming about? Why..."

"Stiles," Deaton harshly interups me. Deaton's glare silences me and I don't push to continue my attempt at conversation. "I'll tell you everything when I'm ready but for now we have to get off this planet before Derek returns. If we stay here he'll be tempted to come back but with more backup. So please be silent and let me get us out of here."

Having the tables turned from this morning it is I who fulfills Deaton's request of silence, and he looks happy with my response. We tread back to our ship in silence and never once stop for a break. Once we arrive at our ship we board it and Deaton immediately makes it take off. It'll be a while before we arrive where Deaton wants to take us and I feel exhaustion steep in my bones and I lean against the ship's wall in order to stabilize myself. I sit back against the wall until I feel well enough to make my way to an unoccupied portion of the ship where a hammock hangs above of me like a dangling prize.

I might as well get some rest before Deaton will undoubtedly berate me for my weakness from the battle. I sigh and climb into the hammock. I stretch my body fully out and try to rid my mind from the stress of the day. It's not long before I'm pulled into an all too familiar dream filled slumber.

...

 _Blood, carnage, destruction. The sights fleet across my eyes as my every night dream morphs into something new...Something uncharted. I'm taken away from the blood soaked world into a new world that has an indigo colored sky, clear with its sun setting and casting the world into darkness. The violet and blue colored hues dances off the snowy ground creating a color light show. It's beautiful to witness this world elvole into night but I have no idea which world this is or why I'm even on it. Apart from the dream world I'm usually on, this one is quiet and seemingly empty. At least I know now that this world exists outside my dream but how I'll get here is still yet a mystery._

 _I sense the presence behind me and I hear a lightsaber being drawn but I don't turn around until I see redness reflecting off the snow in front of me which drowns out the other colors. I tence up and set out to face my fears as I turn and face the man I knew I would see standing behind me._

 _Derek looks the same as he always has from the previous dreams and from our face to face meeting. His figure is still cast in the black battle armor and his face is still covered by the haunting helmet he still chooses to wear. I wish more than anything I could see his face. I ignore Derek's drawn out lightsaber because I know he can't harm me in the dream and also I have a feeling he's just trying to intimidate me. I won't let it work and I try to make him see that as I step towards him instead of backwards like I truly want too._

 _"How are you doing this? Why are you connecting us in our dreams? What are you hoping to gain by making me see you?" I demand from Derek._

 _"Believe it or not Stiles, I'm not the one behind this. For some reason the force is connecting us and although I hated it at first I've come to understand why. For years I've always felt alone as you must have. Don't deny it, I know it's true. I've also wanted some one to rule alongside me. I have my emperor but he's just a figurehead who's truly worthless. He's doesn't deserve to rule the galaxy, I do. But I can't do it alone...And then you showed up in my dreams. Have you seen the visions Stiles? Of the Jedi falling, the Sith taking over all of the worlds?"_

 _"You're wrong!" I tell him. My heart pounds wildly and I can feel my panic rise at my denial. "I'll stop you somehow, I'll never rule with you! You're just a monster, a coward hiding behind a mask!"_

 _Derek hisses and I flinch back wondering what he'll do. I can see Derek attacking me, maybe ending the dream, I didn't see him taking the unexpected route and removing his mask. I'm stunned as one moment Derek looks imposing and powerful with his mask to looking vulnerable and human with his face showing. And it's a handsome face, I never expected Derek to look like this behind the mask but his voice fits the brooding face structured to that of a Greek God. He no longer looks the same, I can no longer pretend he's fully a monster now that he's shown me part of his humanity._

 _Derek raises a hand and swipes a loose strand of hair away from his face. He stands tall and he focuses his blue eyes to stare intently into my brown ones. "You're not wrong. I am a monster, I admit it proudly. I've killed innocents, I've torn families apart. At least I can admit who I am Stiles. Can you do the same? Or do you still deny who you truly are?"_

 _"And what am I exactly?" I boldly ask him, not wanting to hear his answer but needing to know._

 _Derek smiles and it's a mocking one full of condescension as if I've asked him the most dumbest question. "You're like me but better. You at least have the opportunity to be stronger with the force than I can. I won't deny your strength Stiles, also like I won't deny that you'd be the best Sith imaginable._ _I've done research from the first time I saw you. Your mother died and your father was to blame. Your father left you in shame from the orders of_ _the Jedi council. Your father abandoned you and left you in their hands, to be raised to become a slave to the council. They_ don't care about you, they never have. No one ever has or will, except for _me_. _To the council and your 'master' you're a pawn in their great scheme of defeating the Sith. To your father you were never worthy to go with him in his banishment, he sentenced you to this life. But me Stiles? I care about you and your future. I know you have power, and greatness lurking within you. And I promise I'll make you see yourself as I see you."_

 _"Stiles?!" A voice shouts but it didn't come from Derek._

 _The voice shouts for me again and the world shifts and blurs, and I know I'm waking up. Derek seems to realize this as he looks disappointed and he appoints his face once again with his mask. "Until we meet again Stiles," he says in goodbye as his figure rapidly fades and I wake to reality._

 _..._

I gasp as I'm being roughly shaken but it soon stops and I blink my sleepiness away to realize Deaton is kneeling beside me. He takes his hands off my shoulders and he stands up. "Good, you're finally awake. I have important news from the council. They are tasking us with hunting down the Sith that abducted Finstock and the youngling. The council wants us to join Argent alongside with his Padawan and track down Derek and report the location of the Sith base."

"What?" I ask him. Deaton and the council must be out of their freaking minds! They actually want Deaton, want me to track down Derek? It a ludicrous plan, absolutely insane, but yet why am I exited by this? "What do we do when we find the base? When we find the Sith? Are we supposed to kill them? Kill Derek?"

"No!" Deaton barks and I'm taken aback in surprise at his agitation. Deaton is quick in his apology as he lowers his voice and calmly answers my questions. "We are instructed to not approach him or any Sith we see. Once we find the base we'll alert the council and they'll send backup so we can raid the Sith headquarters. When the time comes where that happens I want you to go and remain in the battleship." Deaton ends his dialogue with a clear no nonsense vibe in his tone. It's clear on what he wants me to do, he wants me to agree with him. Sorry Deaton, but hell no. (Fuck that for Sup.)

"No way!" I tell him while crossing my arms. "I'm not a damsel in distress, I am a Jedi knight! I do not run away from fights, I fight in them! Master, with all my respect may I ask why you wish me to be out of this fight? Do you think I'm too weak?"

Deaton's face tried to hide the surprise at my outburst but he also looked resigned because he knew I'd fight this. "Stiles, no. I've never told you this but I've trained exactly three young Jedi's in my life including you. You're the only one of them that I felt that could truly rise in the ranks and be the best Jedi master alive. I see goodness in you, I see the potential of you being the one to bring peace to the galaxy. The only reason I don't want you in the battle for when we encounter the Sith is because I'm afraid their leader will hurt you. He's obsessed with you Stiles, for whatever reason. I will not have this fallen Jedi take you away from me and the council. You're the son I've never had Stiles."

I feel tears trickle down my cheeks and I don't bother to wipe them away. Deaton, I always thought he didn't care about me that much. I almost started to believe Derek when he said no one cared about me, but he was wrong about Deaton. I was so wrong...

Shame builds in me and I avoid Deaton's gaze. "Okay," I tell him. "I promise to follow your orders."

Deaton treated me to a smile and placed a hand on my shoulder in affection. "Good. I don't like bossing you around but I care about you too much not to. And because you deserve to know, I'll tell you a few things about Derek. You can't tell anyone I've been talking to you about him, the council would not like it."

I nod in acceptance to Deaton's request and he continues, "Derek was an anomaly that went undetected in our system. It was truly a shame what happened to him and his family but he choose the path that he did. The council and his master didn't realize how much faith he had lost. Derek fell in love but he could've been redeemed if he had not turned to anger and lashed out in his hatred. I knew the young man well and I can honestly say that Derek was once a very kind soul. I had my suspicions for awhile that this new Sith leader might've been Derek but I wanted proof before reporting my beliefs. The council is scared of Derek and now that he's known as a powerful Sith Lord, it makes matters only worse. We have to stop him Stiles."

"Why is the force connecting him and I together? If I'm nothing like him and am good, then why are both of us communicating in our dreams?"

"Stiles, I have no idea why you two are connected like this. I've never heard of anything like this before. I promise I'll try to find out why this is happening with you and to try to stop him from reaching you in your slumber. But until then I want you to shield your mind and try to reach a void space in your dreams. You can't stop Derek from reaching you but hopefully you can block him for a short period of time. Don't worry, the connection between you two will eventually be severed."

I feel doubt swimming around in my chest but pretend to agree with Deaton. "Yes, master. I'll try tonight to reach the void, even avoiding Derek for a little bit will be a success. I promise even if we do connect I'll ignore everything he says."

Deaton beams in approval. "Good. Derek's good at twisting words and he'll say anything to convert you over to his side. You're strong Stiles, I believe in you. For now let's go meditate and I'll show you how to build up your mental barriers, just in case..."

I don't ask what Deaton means because I already know what his words imply. He's worried about Derek trying to invade my mind, it's justified motion. While being a warped way of invading someone's privacy, the Sith use this attack to usually gain knowledge about their pray before they strike them down. I have to be prepared just in case...Hopefully I won't have to defend myself from him.

Deaton leads the way and unlike I usually am when I'm about to mediate, I feel jittery and unnerved as if anticipating something horrible that has yet to pass. If I'm being honest with myself, ever since I battled with Derek I feel like a piece of me has been lost and I'm still recovering. ' _Stop Stiles. Forget about Derek for one moment. Focus on moving forward and becoming stronger so the next time you see Derek, you'll be ready.'_ I finally allow myself to relax and I join Deaton where he now sits on the floor. I crisscross my legs and close my eyes. I begin to lightly hum and Deaton enters my mind.

"It's time to start Stiles," Deaton's voice echoes throughout my head. "I'm going to attempt to raid your mind and I want you to block me and create a wall. On the count of three. One, two, three..."

At the count of three my mind screams as it's invaded and every thought and emotion I've experienced is displayed and whisked away. I can feel Deaton roaming around looking for nothing in particular but trying to look in every corner to come across something different. Deaton's only scratching the surface and I know I need to stop him in case he tries going deeper. I imagine building shelids to guard my memories and I see them constructed and they actual work in blocking out Deaton.

"Good job," Deaton praises me. "Now lower your shields and let's try again."

* * *

 _I don't know how long I drift in emptiness before I'm back to the new planet that I was on the last time. The dream world stretches fully into view and the sun sets once again but not quite fully. I can't hide my groan of annoyance as I see the familer body of Derek facing me. Well, so much for trying to go to the void..._

 _"For once I would like to sleep peacefully without seeing you," I tell him as I walk past him over to where a fallen tree rests broken on the ground next to it's trunk. I sit down on the severed tree trunk and ignore how Derek chases after me before stopping inches short._

 _"You can't escape me, much less your fate," Derek says with eerie smoothness. I look up at him and roll my eyes. "Please spare me your 'you will rule with me speech.' I'm not in the mood."_

 _I look away from Derek and focus instead on the fresh snow falling from the sky. I stretch a hand out a catch the snowflakes and I watch in amazement as the snow doesn't melt from the warmth of my hand. The snowflakes pile up on my palm and I face my hand downwards and watch it collect in a pile on the ground. Derek watches me silently and sits down next to me. I scoff in disgust and move to stand up when I feel a strong presence hold me down. How dare he use the force like this against me! Although my body is being held in place I can move my head and I glare at him._

 _"Let me go," I demand from him. Derek ignores my plea and runs a gloved hand down my back. I shiver from his touch and I have no idea what the fallen Jedi is doing. Is he trying to show me how powerless I am against him? Derek takes his hand off my back and I feel the leather from his glove as he grips my chin and tilts my face up. Derek brings his face to mine as to where I can feel the puffs of warmness from his breath. For a startling moment I'm afraid Derek is going to try to kiss me but he doesn't, instead he talks._

 _"Look into your heart Stiles. You know what's to come. I can feel unsteadiness in you, you're trying to cloud your mind from me. You're hiding something, but it doesn't matter. I'll find out eventually."_

 _Derek moves his hand from my chim up to my forehead and I scream with pain. My head is buzzing and it feels like Derek's hand is penatrating into my mind._ _I can feel the pressure as he moves his way through my mind as he's trying to locate my thoughts and memories. T_ _his is a lot harder than it was wih Deaton._ _I grunt from extortion as I try to push his presence from my mind and I build a shield that cloaks my brain from him. I can feel Derek's frustration at my resistance and he pushes and prods the shield I made. To my horror Derek lashes out and a crack forms in my shield. 'Let me in!' Derek's voice thunders and resonates all throughout my head._

 _'Never!' I answer him, and grit my teeth. I concentrate and with a few montents I mend the crack Derek had made and with a few more moments after that I force Derek out completely from my head. We both are gasping for air and struggling to breathe after our mental war. After have entered all my willpower to keep Derek out from my mind I struggle to hold on and calm myself. I can't believe Derek tried to in invade my mind after all. I'm so thankfully Deaton showed me how to properly shield my mind. If I hadn't held on for as much as I did he would've seen the memory of the councils plan. He would've heard every dark thought I've ever had, he would've been able to bare my soul open for him to witness. I try to hold down my anger at Derek but it's no use, my fury can not be contained._

 _"You monster! How dare you try to intrude into my head! I'm going to find you and make you pay!"_

 _No longer having my body suppressed from the force use by Derek I freely get away from him and he stares after me longingly. He looks almost regretful but I know I'm just imagining it. Monsters don't feel regret. I try to will myself to wake up to no avail, I want to escape this nightmare but I'm bound to it until my actual self naturally wakes. I huff in anger and I walk father away from Derek to make up for not actually being able to escape him._

 _"Stiles!" Derek calls. I stop in my tracks and look back at the man with loathing. What can he possibly have to say to me?_

 _Having captured my attention, Derek doesn't waste time to say what he wants to say. "I know you resent me for doing what I just, did but you must know I don't play by the rules, Stiles. I am a Sith and we take what we want. I saw something in your mind, I saw it before you created the shield. I saw your temptation, I saw your fantasies of the dark side. I know you dream of the rewards it can give you, the freedom of it all. Give into your desires Stiles, and you'll finally be free."_

 _I feel my hopes shatter as I know Derek saw my weakness. He's seen all the times I've fantasized about turning. Master would be ashamed..._ _I feel my will to fight rapidly vanish and despite my senses telling me to not too, I walk back over to Derek. Derek doesn't try to insult me by looking smug at what he learned and also doesn't say anything at my return._

 _I sit down next to Derek and we watch the sun set fully together and it's only when we're in the complete shroud of blackness when I escape back to the real world._

* * *

(AN) I hope you guys liked this chapter! I want to explain that the force connection between Stiles and Derek will only be in their dreams and not fully like Rey and Kylo's in the Last Jedi. Also it is a dream world which is why the snow doesn't melt and such. I hope you guys don't mind that I picked Derek. And speaking of Derek, do you guys want him to be romanticly involved with Stiles? And also do you wish him to remain evil or become good? If there is no response I'll go with what I had planned when I first plotted this story. Thank you guys so much and until next time. :D


End file.
